Paperwork and Persuasion
by SoraLostSoul
Summary: Clint doesn't want to do his paperwork. Maybe he can convince Coulson to do it for him.


A/N: Because there isn't enough Clint/Coulson out there and I decided to write this for my best friend. Is a on-shot for now, may become more.

And I, sadly, don't own anything.

"Paperwork and Persuasion"

It had been a relatively uneventful day. Hawkeye spent the majority of the day at the range, trying out the new arrows Tony had made. The latest a series of various explosive ones, heat seeking ones, and even an EMP (Of which he refused to test in the building…for various obvious reasons.). There hadn't been a mission, the earth was utterly safe from any form of threat. All that he had to do was sit in his office and work on the stupid pile of paperwork sitting on his desk from the last mission. Clint barely knew what his own office looked like, to be honest, he didn't like spending any time in that stuffy office; which was really a glorified closet.

Sighing he tapped his pen on the desk in pure boredom. Surely there was something else he could be wasting his time with. And then the idea hit him and his smirk was sly. Why do his paperwork here when Phil's office was was nearby? The agent snatched up the stack of papers, pen in hand and left the cramped cluttered office for the allure of something much better.

Phil's office was bigger, by far. It even had a small couch in it, which Clint didn't understand, but whatever. Despite living together, the two didn't see each other much when they were at work. Unless they were on a mission. Then all he heard the whole time was Coulson in his ear. At work, they were Coulson and Barton. Everyone knew they were together, it was almost painfully obvious, but they were completely professional at work. Mostly. There had been a few times Clint had come back from a mission on the verge of death and Phil hadn't been so professional then…Or how Clint liked to flirt like crazy…

Okay, he tried to be professional. For Phil's sake… He really did try, just sometimes it didn't happen. But he put in a legitimate try…as much as he could.

At least he had made improvements. He didn't cause fights (sometimes they just happened around here, with the junior agents; cocky fuckers!), his paperwork was only three weeks late, at most, sometimes it was even only _two_ weeks late. And, he'd like to proudly point out, he didn't mouth off to Hill as much…Okay that wasn't _entirely _true. But she looked at Phil like he was a piece of meat! Phil was his, dammit, and she needed to back off! (Besides, he was sure she was fucking Fury anyway, why did she have to flirt with Phil?).

He was, however, definitely more careful on missions. It was hard not to be when his lover was in his ear the whole time. He hated to worry Phil. Hated to see those dark blue eyes staring at him sadly, holding his hand, and trying not to shake.

No, the few times he'd woken up in a hospital bed in medical with those eyes on him, red rimmed; that exhausted face staring back at him. It was something Clint didn't want to put his lover through. If he could avoid it; there were no promises in his line of work.

Opening the door to said lovers office he smiled brightly in hopes of surprising Phil. Only, Phil wasn't there. His smile fell as he sighed and walked in, closing the door behind him. A stack of papers, substantially smaller than his, sat on the desk. A discarded pen nearby. Phil must of gotten tired, gone for coffee, or got called away for something. The chair was pushed back and Clint slid into it with a sigh.

He had **no** desire to do this paperwork. None what so ever. He was a highly trained agent who _shouldn't _have to do it. With the job he held for S.H.I.E.L.D there was _no_ reason he should be expected to do something as menial as _paperwork._

With a mischievous smirk he set the stack on the top of Phil's and slid out of the chair, crawling under the desk with a devious snicker. If he played this right, he could get his paperwork done **and** have some fun. Clint had just managed to get into a comfortable position when he heard the door open.

Coulson was tired, he shut the door before slumping in his chair and taking an impossibly large gulp of his coffee before setting it down and looking at the paperwork before him…something wasn't quite right. Scanning the sheet he huffed in pure irritation unable to hold it back.

"Barton." He half groaned half hissed. Moving to lean back in his chair, Coulson nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt hands running up his thighs. "Jesus, Barton-What are you doing?" Phil always managed to lose that Agent demeanor whenever Clint was touching him.

"Phil." Clint did his best attempt at a pout, something that wasn't easy for him. Unlike Natasha, he has never that good with playing the emotional card-his acting outright sucked. "There's so much paperwork."

"Agent Barton, the amount of paperwork you are assigned to do is appropriately proportioned." And just like that Phil was back in Agent mode.

"Yeah, but we both know I don't fill it out properly."

"Barton…" That tone was warning almost on the verge of strict. Clint knew how to work around that though. He leaned forward, pushing Phil's legs apart and nipped the front of them before nuzzling lightly. Blue-grey eyes looked up through light lashes and he gave a particular nip that made Phil shudder slightly.

"Sure we can't work somethin' out?" Damn if Clint wasn't being as convincing as he could be. Before Phil could formulate a response, he leaned up and unbuttoned Phil's pants with his teeth before dragging down his zipper slowly. Phil's eyes dilated and he was already getting hard. There was a part of his brain that screamed this was a bad idea; they were at work, they shouldn't be doing this. Then Barton was mouthing him through the thin fabric of his boxers and that thought vanished.

"Clint." He breathed softly his head leaning back as his younger lover snickered; hot breath dancing over his sensitive organ. Clint didn't need any more encouragement, or worse, for Phil to change his mind. Talented, gentle fingers worked free the small button on his boxers before reaching in to pull Phil's hardening cock free.

The flat of his tongue ran along the underside of the head before digging into the slit. Phil let out a small moan and Clint smiled before taking Phil's length into his mouth as far as he could. The senior agent shivered and resisted the urge tangle his hands into Barton's hair and shove all the way in. He had more restraint than that…despite this being the kinkiest thing he'd ever done at work (So far).

Clint's expert tongue danced around him, his cheeks hollowed as the suction increased; both hands settling back on his thighs, rubbing gently. Coulson's eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he fully hardened in his lovers mouth. Clint moaned around him, pulling more of Phil into the wet warmth of his mouth. A broken sigh escaped his lips as Clint began to move up off his cock before sliding back down, taking just a bit more of him in. Teeth lightly raked over the head, that tongue dancing over a thick vein and Coulson was quickly becoming undone.

The tension in his body was slowly melting away as his lover expertly worked him over. He could feel his hard prick nudge the back of Clint's throat and he was so tempted to snap his hips forward just a bit…But he didn't. He let Clint's mouth lavish over him. How was it this man knew how to do this so _well_?

A knock at the door had his eyes snap wide open and he shifted in his chair sitting up more. Without any warning Maria Hill walked into his office and Phil pushed his chair forward. Inconsequently pushing his cock down into Clint's throat with the motion. It took everything he had, all his self control not to moan at the feeling. Clint hadn't made a single sound. Instead he was greedily swallowing around him.

"Coulson." Maria's voice flittered to Clint's ears and a very low growl left his body, vibrating around Phil. Well, if she was hear, that explained why his throat was being invaded by Phil's thick cock.

"Hill." Phil greeted and was thrilled his voice didn't waver once. Clint was hidden under his wooden desk, that throat tightening and vibrating with something that was either a moan or a growl, possibly a gag, and a pang of guilt filled Phil because he hoped he hadn't hurt the blonde with the sudden movement.

"Have you seen Barton?" She nearly snapped, sounding rather irritated.

"Why?" Oh, he had seen Barton alright. He mentally cursed himself for letting the simple question slip. One he normally wouldn't have asked. Phil would normally say he hadn't seen Barton, because normally he _hadn't_.

"He's not in his office, where he's supposed to be filling out the paperwork from the Canada mission. Nor is he on the range, or sparring with Romanov" She huffed and that caused another sound from Barton. It took all of Phil's self control not to move let alone moan like he wanted, no, _needed_ to. Clint was pulling off his cock slowly, those teeth sliding over him teasingly.

"Haven't seen him." Coulson lied, that professionalism he prided himself on slipping and was rewarded with the feel of Clint's tongue digging into the slit of his cock; lapping up the pre-cum that had formed.

"Somehow I find that not surprising." She sighed. "Barton's two and a half weeks late on turning it in."

"Only two and a half weeks?" Coulson asked, desperately clinging to the last shreds of his sanity. "He's turned things in that were eleven months over due before." That earned a nip at the tip of his cock and Phil nearly jumped.

"That's unacceptable Phil." Maria nearly snapped again. Phil blinked at her, having not really listened as his throbbing erection was pulled back down into a tight warm, inviting throat. "I know you two are…having relations, but that's no excuse for him to get away with such blatant acts of insubordination."

"Relations?" Phil blinked again. Was that what everyone thought? Reasoning told him they did act casually, if not, as professionally as they could at work, well he did. Hawkeye tried; somewhat. Coulson had never been privy to office gossip, but this irritated him. "Hill." there was that formal Agent voice back in place. His emotions sealed off, his face blank, and that unrealistic calm took over his posture.

This, of course, did not stop Clint from continuing his efforts. By now, he had undone his own pants and slipped a hand down to tug at his own, unrealistically, hard erection.

"Agent Barton and I are having a relationship. Not just 'relations'." Hill looked shocked, slightly, but said nothing. "And while I've not seen agent Barton." A shift in his chair forced more of himself into said agents mouth as he leaned forward. "I assure you he will complete his paperwork and have it submitted by the end of the day." Because Agent Phil Coulson did **not** play favorites and wasn't about to let his asset get away with not doing his work.

Hill seemed to be satisfied with the answer as she seemed to relax slightly. "Are you alright, Phil? You seem…spacey."

"Must be the coffee." He lied again and Hill shrugged once more.

"Take it easy with the caffeine." With that she left, the door shutting firmly behind her. Phil pushed his chair back the second the door clicked closed, freeing himself from Barton's mouth entirely. Clint looked up at him and actually pouted.

"I was playing with that." Clint huffed, the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth betraying his tone.

"Jesus, Clint. Do you have any idea how unbelievably-"

"Hot that was? Yeah, I was the one down here, remember?" He snickered and Phil gave him a dark look.

"Here. Now." Phil ordered.

"Sir, yes sir." Clint crawled forward and wasn't at all surprised when Phil's hands were in his hair forcing him forward. He relaxed his throat just in time for it to be violated with Phil once more. Clint moaned around him, sucking teasingly his tongue dancing around the thick organ. Phil couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him. Clint between his legs, watching as he disappeared into that mouth, that _stupid insubordinate_ mouth so hot and wet.

Phil didn't last too long as he fucked Clint's mouth with little inhibition. The blonde wasn't complaining, in fact he was eagerly meeting those thrusts as best he could; loving the sounds that escaped the brunettes mouth. Phil went to pull away as he felt the tightening in his lower abdomen, but Clint followed, not letting him go. Moaning around him was the last straw and Phil's hips snapped forward a moan dying in his throat. His head lulled back as he fought to catch his breath.

A soft laugh drifted to his ears as Clint gave him one last loving lick before sitting up. Phil opened his eyes and looked down to see the younger man touching himself. A ghost of a smile touched his lips as Clint moaned lowly like a porn star which wasn't the only time he's done something like that. A few more jerks of his hand and Barton found his own release with a contented sigh.

"C'mere." Phil patted his lap and Clint smirked as he stood and easily complied. Sliding into his lap with that mischievous smile that would give Loki a run for his money. Coulson pulled the cum covered hand to his lips and licked it clean. Clint couldn't help but moan as he watched his lover do that. Pulling his hand away the assassin pulled his handler into a not so gentle kiss.

"Alright." Phil sighed as he pulled back for some much needed air. "I'll give you an extension on that paperwork."

"Really?" Clint laughed. "Damn. I thought I did a good job!"

"Yeah, you did." Phil kissed him again. "I suppose I can help you with it…just this once."

"I suppose I'll reward you for that…once it's done." Clint smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"Oh, believe me, You will." The tone was light and teasing but had that hint of Agent seriousness that Coulson was so well known for.

"This is why I love you." Clint smirked kissing at his neck before taking the time to tuck them both back into their pants.

"I love you too." Phil said softly; he really did. There really wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Clint. Even if it meant another stack of paperwork


End file.
